The use of fluid under pressure as an energizing source, and the need for conveying such pressurized fluid through conduit that includes fluid-tight service connections, are notoriously old. Heretofore, the requirement of providing a fluid-tight service connection has generally required expensive or special constructions to insure sealing, and has frequently required expensive or specialized tools, or connectors, that create problems in field servicing the connection, as contrasted to servicing and/or assembly in a factory where special tools and servicing equipment may be maintained readily available.
Thus, it is one object of this invention to provide a new and improved connection between conduit segments that is constructed to provide for simplicity of assembly and disassembly of the conduit segments and for effectiveness in securing a fluid-tight seal at the separable connection.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved connection between segments of a conduit by using cam means for developing a high mechanical advantage to effect compression of seal means at the connection, so as to achieve a highly effective and efficient fluid-tight seal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fluid-tight connection, between segments of a conduit, that may be assembled and disassembled quickly and effectively by use of only a single forcing member, in the form of a simple drive pin.
A further object is to provide for air line systems the combination of standardized equipment capable of transmitting therethrough wide ranges of air flow volumes, but with the control for a limited range of air flow that is actually to be passed through the air line system being controlled by one connector segment that secures to one end of the equipment in a separable fluid-tight connection.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.